1. Field
Embodiments may relate to big data processing technology and more particularly to a method of processing big data, an apparatus performing the same and a storage media storing the same to effectively manage a workflow for processing irregular big data.
2. Background
Methods of processing big data, an apparatus performing the same and a storage media storing the same are known. However, they suffer from various disadvantages.